If tomorrow never comes
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Bonnie...Damon...Leur rencontre a été explosive, mais leur amour le sera encore plus. Ou comment Bonnie se retrouve à aider un fantôme! 'Ça me ferait mal de partir en sachant que tu n'es pas heureuse ici.' 'Qui te dit que ce n'est pas près de toi que je suis heureuse' /!\ TOUS HUMAINS, UA
1. Chapter 1

**Bande annonce de If tomorrow never comes**

_**Une jeune femme qui vient juste de débarquer...**_

_''Salut, je m'appelle Caroline et je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre!''_

_''Enchantée, moi c'est Bonnie, ravie de faire ta connaissance!'' _

_''Comment tu trouves l'endroit?'' demanda le jeune blonde._

_''Je sens que je vais m'y plaire...''_

_**...une existence qui va être bouleversée...**_

_''Putain mais t'es qui toi?!'' s'exclama Bonnie en brandissant une batte de base-ball._

_''Attends, tu peux réellement me voir?'' fit le jeune homme en face d'elle._

_''Bien sûr que je peux te voir, j'ai des yeux!''_

_**...de douloureux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface...**_

_''Qui est-ce?'' demanda la jeune métisse._

_''C'est Damon Salvatore, le frère de Stefan.''_

_''Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu?'' demanda Bonnie en regardant l'homme à côté d'elle._

_''Il est mort.''_

_**...et des liens qui se tissent entre deux personnes...**_

_''Est-ce que tu crois en l'Au-delà?''_

_''Je ne sais pas Bonnie, mais si j'y accède je reviendrais te voir pour te dire comment c'est.'' répondit Damon. ''Je te le promets.''_

_**...l'amour n'a pas de limites, même dans la mort...**_

_''Elena a refait sa vie, elle ira bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, lorsque tu partiras.''_

_''Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.''_

_Des regards qui se croisent et une caresse sur la joue._

_''Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.''_

_''Qui te dit que ce n'est pas près de toi, que je suis heureuse?''_

_**Amour, tristesse et rires...à retrouver dans If tomorrow never comes, une histoire d'amour comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu.**_

_''Si tu pars, je pars avec toi!''_

_**Et si tout n'était pas perdu?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>**_

_**Hey me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, qui m'est venue en regardant Et si c'était vrai. *-* Par contre, je ne sais pas si je ferais un Happy end ou une Sad end ^^, cela dépendra de comment va évoluer cette fiction. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en dites de cette bande annonce? :P**_

_**À plus, bisous, bisous...Stella  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ**_

_No matter where life would take us _

_Even if we go on seperate ways_

_Doesn't matter how much it breaks us _

_I will love you anyway (Anyway by )_

La première chose que Bonnie remarqua, en arrivant à Mystic Falls, était que c'était une très belle petite ville. Tout avait l'air calme, les maisons étaient jolies et elle ne rêvait pas mieux comme endroit pour commençer sa nouvelle vie. Fraîchement âgée de 24 ans, elle venait de terminer l'université et était à la recherche d'un emploi. Mystic Falls ne lui était pas venue par hasard, elle avait lu une annonce dans un journal qui était celle d'une fille qui recherchait une colocataire et tous les frais étaient partagés. Elle se dit alors que c'était une bonne idée et elle avait contacté la jeune femme en question.

La jeune métisse gara sa voiture devant la maison, dont l'adresse lui avait été indiqué auparavant, et émit un léger coup de klaxon pour prévenir sa nouvelle colocataire qu'elle était arrivée. Ensuite, elle sortit et alla chercher ses affaires dans le coffre, elle n'avait pas amené grand chose car elle pensait faire du shopping une fois arrivée. Elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et vit une belle jeune femme blonde en sortir, la jeune métisse pouvait voir à quel point elle était rayonnante de joie. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de gagner un concours pour on ne sait quel prix.

''Salut, je m'appelle Caroline et je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre!'' s'exclama la blonde.

''Enchanté, moi c'est Bonnie, ravie de faire ta connaissance!''

Elles se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant d'exploser de rire.

''Comment as-tu trouvé ma phrase de présentation?'' demanda Caroline.

''Oh, elle était bonne mais je pense que tu peux t'améliorer...'' fit son interlocutrice avec un clin d'œil.

Elle laissa son regard dérivait sur la vue, que lui donnait la ville, c'était vrai que Mystic Falls était une ville charmante. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un chien qui suivait un jeune homme...un très beau jeune homme en conclut la jeune femme. Du genre le type qui deviendrait célèbre après avoir tourné dans une série destinée aux jeunes adultes, ok on s'égare. Bonnie sourit car le dénommé jeune homme semblait fuir le chien, mais celui-ci était coriace et se mit à aboyer. Pourtant son sourire s'effaça lorsque le jeune homme la prit en flagrant délit d'espionnage, elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur sa conversation avec Caroline.

''Comment tu trouves l'endroit?'' demanda la jeune blonde.

''Je sens que je vais m'y faire.'' répondit Bonnie. ''Et cela très rapidement.''

''Attends, tu n'as rien vu!'' rétorqua Caroline, en prenant une caisse du coffre de la voiture. ''Je vais t'emmener dans pleins d'endroits à connaître absolument, mais d'abord je vais te faire visiter la maison.''

Bonnie lui sourit avant de prendre l'autre caisse et de la suivre dans la maison, elle ne vit pas que le jeune homme s'était arrêté et regardait maintenant la maison avec intérêt.

(…)

La visite de la demeure dura trente minutes, car la maison n'était pas vraiment grande et Bonnie se sentait déjà comme chez elle.

''Et voilà ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra. J'ai changé le papier peint mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux toujours venir m'en parler, tu peux venir me parler de tout ce qui te dérange. Désolée, je suis un peu stressée car c'est la première fois que je fait de la colocation donc...''

''Ne t'en fais pas Caroline, c'est la première fois que je le fais aussi alors tout ce qui se trouvera derrière cette porte je l'accepterais sans rechigner.'' coupa gentiment Bonnie.

''Oh c'est cool, je te laisse t'installer et j'ai mis sur ta table basse une feuille avec quelques règles à respecter. Un peu comme un pacte de colocation...''

Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de faire oui de la tête, cela lui faisait étrangement penser à une série qu'elle aimait regarder.

''J'espère que cela ne fait pas trop _Léonard et Sheldon_?'' demanda Caroline, un brin anxieuse.

''Attends tu es une fan de _Bing Bang Theory_?''

''Oui, franchement je n'ai raté aucun épisode.'' répondit la blonde enjouée. ''Ne me dis pas que toi...''

''Je crois qu'on va réellement bien s'entendre.'' répondit Bonnie tout simplement.

''Moi aussi!'' dit Caroline. ''Je vais te laisser. Au fait, j'ai commandé pizza pour ce soir, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas?''

La métisse secoua la tête, et Caroline lui laissa le loisir de s'installer, elle rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre et faillit rester le souffle coupé. Sa chambre était grande, spacieuse et sentait très bon: elle avait un grand lit – les lits du campus n'allaient pas lui manquer – et une salle de bain connectée à sa chambre. Elle commença à ranger quelques vêtements lorsqu'elle se souvint du pacte de colocation, elle vit alors la feuille sur sa table basse et commença à la lire:

_**Règle n°1: En tant que bonne colocataire, tu dois participer au bien être du foyer et donc t'acquitter des tâches qui te seront confiées.**_

_**Règle n°2: Tu ne dois pas organiser de fêtes sans en avoir parlé à ta colocataire auparavant.**_

_**Règle n°3: Tu ne dois en aucun cas ramener un petit ami à la maison, sans que ta colocataire soit au courant.**_

_**Règle n°4: Le vol n'est pas toléré, si tu as besoin d'aide tu n'as qu'à demander ^^ **_

Bonnie secoua la tête avec une envie de rigoler qui menaçait de sortir, Caroline était vraiment quelqu'un de très spécial et elle espéra qu'elles deviendront vite amies et peut-être même meilleures amies. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une amie à qui se confier, la seule femme qui avait l'honneur d'avoir ce rôle était sa grande sœur, Mary. La jeune femme rangea la feuille dans le tiroir de la table basse et alla ouvrir un peu la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre, pour s'aérer.

''Encore toi?'' murmura Bonnie en voyant le jeune homme, de tout à l'heure, assis sur un banc.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, il leva son beau regard bleu sur elle et fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme ne sut où se mettre. Alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire et elle ferma la fenêtre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

(…)

_Ding Dong_

''Bonnie, pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte et prendre la commande s'il te plaît? Je suis un peu occupée.'' s'exclama la douce fois de Caroline Forbes, qui venait de la salle de bain.

La jeune métisse arrêta son occupation – qui était de comprendre quelle était la bonne télécommande pour allumer la télé, il y en avait au moins six – et alla ouvrir la porte.

''Je suis bien chez Caroline Forbes?'' demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle, il devait être âgée d'environ seize ans, sûrement travaillant à mi-temps.

''C'est bien ici.'' répondit la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit les deux boites de pizza et Bonnie lui tendit l'argent, plus un pourboire.

''Au revoir mademoiselle!'' s'exclama-t-il avant de partir à vive allure, Bonnie remarqua qu'il avait des patins à roulettes.

La jeune femme sourit avant de fermer la porte, elle posa les deux boites sur la table à manger et entendit sa nouvelle amie descendre.

''Je m'excuse, j'ai tendance à trop traîner dans la salle de bain.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas.'' sourit tendrement Bonnie. ''Et si on commençait à manger?''

Caroline prit les deux boites de pizza et intima à Bonnie de la suivre dans le salon.

''Et si on les mangeait en regardant la nouvelle saison de _The Bing Bang Theory_?'' fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

''Très bonne idée!''

(…)

Il faisait nuit noire et Bonnie n'arrivait pas s'endormir! Non pas du fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, mais du fait qu'elle entendait des bruits qui venaient de rez de chaussé et elle commençait à devenir parano. Et si la maison de Caroline était hantée? Voilà ce que la jeune femme pensait à ce moment exacte. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée grinçait, elle fronça les sourcils en pensant que sa nouvelle amie avait oublié de fermer la porte. Et si c'était des cambrioleurs? Ne prenant pas le risque de déranger son amie, Bonnie sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés et s'engagea tout doucement dans le couloirs. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant une batte de base-ball, appuyé sur le mur et elle le prit.

''Ça pourrait me servir au cas-où...'' murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle remarqua une ombre qui ressortit par la porte d'entrée et descendit presque en courant pour la suivre. Bonnie Bennett n'avait pas froid aux yeux et lorsqu'elle remarqua l'ombre, elle s'écria:

''Putain mais t'es qui toi?!''

Aussitôt, la silhouette se fit plus nette et Bonnie remarqua avec stupeur que c'était l'inconnu qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, sa batte de base-ball tomba par terre.

''Attends, tu peux réellement me voir?'' demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Bonnie se pencha pour ramasser sa batte de base-ball et lui répondit:

''Bien sûr que je peux te voir, j'ai des yeux!'' répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était logique.

''Non tu ne comprends pas, c'est impossible tu ne peux pas me voir!''

''Expliques-moi alors pourquoi on a cette conversation? Ou c'est moi qui rêve, oui c'est logique.''

Elle tourna sur lui même et se retrouva face au même jeune homme, elle regarda derrière elle et le regarda.

''Comment as-tu fait ça?'' demanda-t-elle, la peur commençant à lui dévorer les entrailles.

''Écoutes, je sais que tu vas trouver cela bizarre mais tu n'es pas sensée me voir.'' fit le jeune homme.

La jeune métisse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

''Ah oui? Pourquoi ça?''

Il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et lui dit avec un sourire:

''Parce que je suis mort, et que ce que tu vois...à ce moment précis...c'est un fantôme.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Désolée pour l'immense retard, mais avec mes cours c'est très dur d'écrire. J'espère que vous serez compréhensifs et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.**

**À plus,**

**bisous...bisous...Stella**


End file.
